Triple Date
by BubblineForever
Summary: Marceline and Bubblegum are going to have a fancy date, but then Jake, Lady Ranicorn, Finn, and Flame Princess butt in. A Bubbline/Sugarless gum fan fiction.


I tap my foot, where is Bonni? Why does she have to take so long to get ready? I just want to GO. I look at the castle door. She's not coming out. I wanna go to La 'Rouge already. I mean, a whole fancy restaurant dedicated to red food? A vampire's wet dream! Me and Bonni are SUPPOSED to go there on a fancy date, but it seems as if Bonni will NEVER be done getting ready.

I hear a door click. I turn around, and see Bonni has come out the back way with Lady Ranicorn. I have to admit, all that preparation DID make a difference. She looks really sexy in a red cocktail dress, and strappy heals. I could drink the red out of HER, but I can do that afterwards AND get some delicious red food.

"Finally!" I say, "Ready to go?"

"Well," she says, "Lady is supposed to go to La 'Rouge too, to have a date with Jake. But her pregnancy is making her to sick to fly. I was wondering if you could shapeshift and fly us both there?"

"Course!" I say.

I hold Lady Bonni, and then shapeshift into a gigantic bat and put them on my shoulders.

"Let's go M'Ladies." I say, and fly off into the night sky.

"So, Bonni, your dress really makes your bubble butt stand out."

Instead of blushing and saying "Marceline, that's too distasteful." she says in an annoyed voice,

"Marci, don't act like that in front of Lady."

I just shut up and huff.

Oh, I think, I that so? Does it make Lady UNCOMFORTABLE. Because I've heard her say some less than appropriate things to Jake.

Bonni and Lady talk to each other about boring stuff, I just tune it out.

When we get to the restaurant, I hold them and shrink back down to regular size. We walk in, and the hostess seats us at a booth.

"Well," I say, "Now that we're seated, I guess you should go and find Ja-"

Just as I say it, I hear a voice say,

"Hey guys!"

I don't even look, I know it's Jake. Instead of Lady going to him and them leaving to another table, he decides to scooch next to her in OUR booth.

"You guys eatin here too?" he says, "That's cool, it can be like a double date!"

Before I have time to scare him away, Bonni says

"That'd be great!"

I growl quietly.

As they talk, I just sit back and stay silent. They don't even notice.

The waitress takes our order and gets our food, and after a little while of eating, or as I was doing, putting stuff in my mouth and swallowing without tasting it, Lady looks uncomfortable and says something in Korean.

"Lady doesn't feel so good," Jake says, "So we're gonna get our food to-go and leave."

Yes! I'm about to stand on the table and do my happy dance when I smell fire and hear another voice say,

"You guys are eating here to? That is so cray-cray!"

Finn. Really? REALLY?!

I turn around. Finn and Flame Princess. Of course.

Lady says something again and Jake says,

"Lady can stay a little more."

"Great!" Bonni says.

"Yeah, great." I say.

But then I smile and say to Finn and FP,

"Too bad there's no more room in the booth. Sorry!"

"It's cool," Finn says, "We can just pull up some chairs!"

And they do. When Flame Princess sits down the chair sizzles.

And then they talk the same boring talk.

I'm sulking and thinking about literally nothing when I feel a tap on my shoulder. OW! IT BURNS!

I turn to see an embarrassed Flame Princess.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I just wanted to know if you could pass the sal-"

"THAT'S IT!" I scream and stand up.

"Marci~" Bonni says quietly through her teeth.

"NO!" I yell, "LOOK, I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A NICE ROMANTIC DATE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! IS THAT REALLY TO MUCH TO ASK?! BUT THEN YOU PATOOTS STARTED BUTTING IN WITHOUT EVEN

ASKING IF IT WAS OKAY! BUT DO I MENTION IT?! NO! AND FINN, THEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND FLIPPIN BURNS ME! AND I'M DONE!"

The whole restaurant is staring, but I don't care.

"Whoa, I'm sorry." Finn says kindly.

"Yeah, it was rude of us to butt in like that." Jake says.

Lady says something that I assume is an apology.

"Excuse us." Bonni says.

She then grabs me and leads me outside.

"Marci!" she says, "You can't just explode like that! These are our friends, and they just wanted to hang out."

I suddenly realize how ridiculous I acted, and slump over.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be alone with you."

Bonni softens and smiles.

"It's okay." she says.

Then she whispers in my ear,

"I know where we can be alone."

"Oh." I purr.

"Take me to my bedroom you dashing vampire." she says.

"As you wish my princess."

Then I carry her bridal style and we fly off.


End file.
